Sam B
| tribes = | place = 16th | alliances = | challenges = 0 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 21 |strikes = }} Sam B is a contestant from . Profile Name & Pronoun: Sam (She/Her) Tribe Designation: Discord: Disparaged#3373 Current Timezone: PST Who are you, what represents you, and why should we cast you?: "Well, as you might be able to determine. I am Sam. I am an indecisi- wait no this isn't therapy hold on. I am quite complex I'd say. To explain who I am in a nutshell is like trying to do a maze blindfolded but here goes nothing. The way I'd see myself is a quirky, kind of goofball girl who like to be alone and play video games all day, yet is very concerned with her future. To represent me, referencing this again, I'd like to think of myself as a maze. I'm full of twists and turns and you'll never know what you're gonna receive when you turn a corner. Sometimes I'm overly optimistic and other times I am the angriest pessimist you've ever met. I feel like I'm a good cast because simply stated, I'm sort of a wild card. I have never participated in an ORG, but I've seen a few and I've picked up different aspects of different players. I, myself, don't really know what I'd play like, so who knows I could be a timebomb." What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "Ooh getting even deeper. My motivation is, and as conceited as this sounds, myself. I think I press myself to do better because I want to be the very best that no one ever was to make an impression you could say. Those questions tie together for me. I think that what motivates me is that there's a continuation to my story, and that I don't know how my novel ends, but I'm willing to find out. I want to leave an impression on the world in the way. I want to prove to the everchanging, slowly saddening world that I'm continuing on and I have a journey to make. That there is an end, but finishing the book is worth it." What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: "Let's start with ORG, since that's the order presented. I think my strengths and weaknesses are as follows: I am a wild card. I think my inexperience is going to allow me a lot of benefits, possible underestimation, the ability to be that wild factor people can't really analyze. But that comes to play as a weakness too. Although I've been around the bend for a few of these I am still at the technical value, a new player. But specifically, I think I might try and play a bit too hard, I tend to analyze lots that's going on around me, and I feel as though it might lead to over analyzation of other people and their gameplay. Though, I might be able to catch onto things others can't. And as far as my personal weaknesses, I'm sometimes deathly shy and socially awkward, which will 100% not help me in this game, I strongly believe having no alliances will be surely the death of me." Will you aim to be a hero or a villain? Will you try to win with immunities, friendships, or manipulation? Would you rather lose and be loved or win and be hated?: "Ah you've struck me with a difficult question. I think my aim is to play the middle man. I know I'll do good if I try and be deceiving, but I also wanna truly find some cool people and I don't want any harsh decisions in the game to ruin that. I honestly aim to be the undercover agent that's secretly giving information to both of the parties because she wants everything to be fair and fun. But we might just have to see. I could take a completely different route than what I'm hoping to go for if shit hits the fan." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Suzaku